bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana Tachibana/Relationships
Rio Tachibana: biological mother Hana's mother was captured when she was 6 years old, so after that point Rio didn't have a lot of direct influence on her daughter's life. Akira Kurosawa: Akira and Hana have known each other since childhood. Akira always saw Hana as inferior to her because Hana was poor and a villain's daughter while Akira had money, was sort of famous, and her mom was a superhero. Akira bullied Hana relentlessly for being 'villain-spawn', demonizing her with her mother's villain name "Monkey Queen", and even going so far as to suicide bait on one occasion. Akira also bullied Hana about her mutated appearance, lack of femininity, and whenever Hana was struggling with school. Now that they are at UA, Akira and Hana continue to compete but the dynamics are different, the teachers at UA aren't as bigoted against the children of villains so Hana is finally in a position to prove herself. The dynamics are also different in that suddenly Akira isn't the smartest, prettiest, or the one with the most famous name. Kenichi Ito: '''rival and eventual enemy Kenichi and Hana have personal as well as idealogical reasons for hating each other. Kenichi is the son of Osamu Ito "Over-Man", arch-nemesis of Hana's mother Rio. Kenichi sees becoming a hero as his birthright and doesn't want to share that title with the daughter of the woman who killed his dad. Kenichi also believes strongly in Social Darwinism and that coming from heroic stock makes him innately better than other people. Kenichi also believes men are innately superior to women. Kenichi believes these things because he needs to believe them in order to justify his privilege. If Hana is right about genes not defining her destiny and not being a 'bad seed' just because her mother is a villain, then Kenichi is wrong about his innate moral superiority. Hana is determined to surpass Kenichi but Kenichi is equally determined to put Hana in her place. Kenichi Ito and Hana Tachibana are opposites, their stories parallel and juxtapose one another. While Hana becomes more heroic as the story progresses, Kenichi becomes less heroic and more self-interested. '''Mika Mori: Friend Mika is the first friend that Hana makes at Ketsubutsu High School. They both enjoy being active and fighting but Mika is otherwise more introverted and feminine than Hana is. Tsubaki Yamato: friend and crush While Hana initially dislikes Tsubaki for being the daughter of a pro-hero but she also admires and finds Tsubaki attractive for her beauty, femininity, and grace, and the ability to be graceful even when fighting. Tsubaki wants to become friends with Hana because she sees good in Hana and wants to push Hana in the right direction. Tsubaki finds however that her emotional manipulation and politeness judo she uses on other people won't work on Hana and that if she wants something from Hana she needs to be direct. Hana tries to help Tsubaki loosen up and have fun, and Tsubaki tries to reign Hana in when she gets out of control. Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships